I'll Make You Better
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: It's been a month since the family got Justin back. A lot has changed during that time. Justin's still healing both physically and mentally from his ordeal. His brand is getting worse and Brian's worried. Can Brian find away to help Justin... Or will he lose him forever this time. Sorry if the summary isn't good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Our Problems Have Only Just Started

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As another reward for taking so long to update my other two stories I've decided to put up the sequel to "I Will Find You!" I know a lot of you wanted this sequel and I've finally thought of the story for it!:) I hope you guys enjoy it!:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter One: Our Problems Have Only Just Started

ONE MONTH LATER

Debbie's POV:

"Morning Sunshine!" I yelled as he and Brian walked through the door.

It had already been a month since we found Sunshine. During that time Justin had been released from the hospital once the infection had gone away. He's still in casts but that's to be expected with the broken bones he had. Laurence and his husband had moved to the pits after getting to know us better. They had said they liked the family and would love to live closer so we could still see each other and Laurence could give Justin his check-ups.

The thing that's still got everyone worried, especially Brian, is that damn brand on Justin's side. Even though it's been a month it still looks like he just got it. It's always bothering the poor kid, though he tries to hide it from us and claims that he feels fine.

"Morning Deb." Justin said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and smiled and pulled him into a tight, but not too tight, hug and pulled back to let him get his apron from the back.

"How is he this morning?" I asked Brian once Justin had gone into the back of the diner. Brian said and looked at the floor slightly.

"He had another nightmare last night and didn't get much sleep." he said and I looked at the back doors sadly.

"That poor kid." I said and Brian sighed again making me look at him. "What's wrong?" I asked getting slightly worried.

"I think the brand is getting worse. This morning he could barely get out of bed because of how much pain he was in. He also wouldn't let me near it to clean it. Normally he let's me, even though it's reluctantly, clean it and this morning when I tried get close he lashed out at me and locked himself in the bathroom. It took me almost an hour to get him out and another ten minutes to get him let me clean it. It's fucking swollen Deb! It's red and purple and has green stuff around it!" he all but screamed and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Bri have you called Laurence yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No not yet. I was waiting until I had Justin here at the Diner then I'm going to call him when I get to Kinnetic. I don't know what to do anymore Deb." he said shaking his head and I pulled him into a hug.

"Sweetie we all knew that we'd have to deal with this eventually. Even if it's too soon for liking." I told him and he hugged me back and straightened back up with his mask on when Michael and the others came through the door.

"Hey Ma." Micky said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart you boys hungry?" I asked trying to act as normal as possible.

"I'm not but Em and Ted are so I came along." Micky said as he sat in their normal booth.

"So Bri how've you been? I take it since you're here Sunshine's somewhere near by?" Emmett asked looking at Brian with a knowing look.

"I've been great Em! In fact I've never been better! And you're correct in saying Justin's around here. He's actually in the back still getting his apron." Brian said looking at the back door. "Come to think of it he's been back there for awhile now." Brian said before going pale in fear. I was about to ask him if he was OK when I understood and started to panic a little myself.

I went to speak my fears when Brian took off for the back doors with the rest of us not far behind. I sighed with relief when I opened the door to find Brian holding Justin who had a confused look on his face.

"Uh... Is there a reason everyone decided to barge through the door?" Sunshine asked and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"We thought you had been taken again. You hadn't come out in awhile and we got worried." I told him and understanding entered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I scared everyone! I was actually talking to one of the cooks who had stopped me to talk about his latest trick and I couldn't get away. I'm sorry." Justin said hugging Brian back tightly.

"It's OK Sunshine. I should've considered you being held up by the cooks. They do like to talk about their tricks they had the night before." I told him and everyone laughed lightly.

"Well Sunshine I have to go. I've got an important meeting at Kinnetic at ten this morning and I would like to get there and prepare for it before they arrive." Brian said pulling back from Justin slightly to look at him. Justin looked at Brian and it was clear he was trying to hide his fear from Brian and everyone else.

"You'll come back after the meeting right?" he asked and Brian gave his signature smirk.

"Of course I will. After all I do love watching your fine ass work." he said and his smirk grew when Justin hit his arm playfully.

"I'll be hanging around for awhile Justin. I'm not opening the comic store until around noon today." Michael said and both Brian and Justin said lightly in relief at hearing that Michael would at least be here for awhile.

Brian turned to Justin and gave him a quick kiss before turning and heading back to the front of the Diner and out the front doors. All the while Justin was watching him and almost begging with his eyes for Brian to come back.

"Come on Sunshine. Why don't you go and make the coffee?" I asked him and he looked at me and smiled and nodded and headed out to make coffee.

Brian's POV:

I was very reluctant to leave the Diner. Not only did I know Justin would be freaking out on the inside because I'm not there, but I didn't want to leave him and be so far that I can't protect him.

_'At least Micky's there until noon and Debbie will be there all day. Maybe I can get the meeting done by then and be at the Diner before Micky leaves.' _I thought to myself as I pulled into Kinnetic. I walked into my office to find Cinthia waiting for me.

"Hey boss!" she said smiling and I smirk at her.

"Morning." I said throwing my brief case onto my desk and sitting in my chair looking at her. "So why are you in here? I have to started getting ready for the meeting and I have to make an important call." I told her and she smiled at me.

"The meeting is actually why I need to talk to you." she said and I raised in eyebrow in interest. "The client cancelled the meeting today. Said something about their idea changing and that it'll take awhile before they're ready again. Now you'll have the day off to be with Justin like I know you want to be right now." she said with her own smirk.

I laughed and shook my head in amusement and looked back at her. "I'll be leaving after I make an important call. I'll need you to leave my office and lock it behind you. I don't want anyone coming in while I'm on the phone." I told her and she nodded and left locking the door behind her.

I sighed and pulled out my phone and hit speed dial two and held it to my ear. _'You know it's bad when you've got your doctor on speed dial.' _I thought to myself and was brought out of my thoughts when Laurence answered.

"What's up Bri?" he asked and I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that morning.

"I think Justin's brand's getting worse." I told him getting right to the point. Laurence was silent for a minute before he finally answered.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"Bad. It's swollen now and is red and purple and has this green stuff around it. It was hurting Justin this morning to where he could barely get out of bed. He also lashed out at me when I went to clean it. He locked himself in the bathroom and it took me almost an hour to get him out and when he finally did it took another ten minutes to get him to let me clean it." I told him and he went silent again.

"What did it look like after you got done cleaning it?" he asked and I thought for a second.

"A good portion of the green stuff came off but the swelling and red and purple color stayed." I told him and he sighed.

"I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon to look at it. I have my suspensions but I don't want to voice them until I know for sure I'm right." he said and that made me beyond worried at that point.

"Will Justin be OK?" I asked and didn't like it when he stayed silent for a long time.

"I'll be over tomorrow afternoon around one." he said and hung up the phone.

I just stared at my phone for a minute before I slammed it on my desk.

"SHIT!" I yelled and punched the wall behind me not knowing when I had stood up.

_'Please, don't take him from me.' _I prayed and walked out of my office with my mask on and headed towards my car.

Micky's POV:

I watched as Justin walked from table to table either taking orders or handing out drinks noticing the slight limp he had and was trying to hide. Whether Ma noticed it or not I couldn't tell because she never showed signs of seeing it.

But I saw it, and I didn't like it.

It'd been a month since Boy Wonder came back and about two weeks since the bastard Stockwell was thrown into jail. During that time Justin had been healing both physically and mentally. Physically he was healing rather fast, apart from the brand of course. Mentally though, he wasn't healing fast there. According to Brian Justin still woke up scream at the top of his lungs and it took Brian I good while to calm him down afterwards.

What Brian also told me and Em but no one else was that he had actually caught Justin with a razor held to his wrist. Brian had gotten there in time, which I'm beyond thankful for, and looked at his wrist to see that he hadn't done it yet which meant that would've been the first time. Brian had said that when he had asked Justin why he wanted to do it he had broken down and cried himself to sleep that night. Brian had held him in the bathroom until he woke up. The only reason Brian told us and no one else is because he knows we wouldn't pity Justin. We'd be there to support him and watch him when Brian couldn't. He says Justin's not tried it again since then but we don't want to take that chance.

"Need a refill Micky?" I heard someone ask making me jump out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw it was Justin holding a pitcher of milk with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. "Someone just came back from la-la-land." he said smirking.

"Haha very funny Boy Wonder. And yes I'd like a refill." I said in amusement and he smiled and pored more milk into my cup. Just as he turned to go back behind the counter the Diner doors opened and Brian came inside still wearing his sunglasses. Justin smiled brightly and set the pitcher down on the table and ran over to Brian and threw his arms around his neck.

"Hey Sunshine happy to see me?" he said with a smile on and pulled Justin closer to him.

_'Why is Brian faking his smile? He never does when Justin's around him.' _and I went into full alert when Brian looked my way and I knew he was going to tell me later and it wasn't good. Ma must've noticed too because she looked slightly pale and was holding the counter with a death grip.

"Of course I'm happy to see you! You said wouldn't be back here for another few hours." Justin said and Brian looked back at him and smirked.

"The client cancelled saying something about changing ideas and needing awhile to get it sorted out." he said and Justin smiled brighter and Brian pulled him over to the booth and sat down and pulled Justin onto his lap and held him tightly.

"Where'd Ted and Em go?" Brian asked looking at me.

"Ted went to Kinnetic to see if you needed any help, but I guess he's about to find out that you're not even there anymore so he'll probably leave and come back here and Em went to work but said he'd meet us here a little later." I told him and he nodded and pulled Justin more to him and placed his chin on Justin's shoulder.

We sat and talked for a few minutes before Ma came over and sat down beside me. "Bri I'm gonna need my waiter back. People are starting to get hungry." she said laughing a little and pointing behind her indicating the whole Diner.

Brian stiffened slightly and tightened his grip on Justin but loosened it when he hissed in pain. "You OK Sunshine?" Brian asked worried. Justin nodded and brought a hand up to his side telling us it was the damn brand again.

_'Oh how I wish I could kill that fucker!' _I thought to myself as Brian lifted Justin's shirt enough to where we could see but not the whole Diner. My eyes widened when I saw it and Ma gasped and her hand flew to her mouth and Brian started to shake. Whether from fear or anger or both I didn't know.

The Brand had swollen big time and was a deep shade of red and purple. The most disturbing part though was that there was a lot of green stuff around it. "Looks like more green stuff is on it than from this morning. The swelling has also gotten worse and the colors have deepened." Brian said with a shaking voice. He lowered Justin's shirt and gently sat him down and got up and wrapped a protective arm around him and looked at Ma.

"I think you're going to have to be short a waiter today Deb." he said and Ma got up and hugged them both then looked back at Brian.

"You take care of him." she said gently and Brian nodded and looked at me.

"I'll call you later Micky. And if you see Em sometime today let him know to expect a call from me too." he said and I nodded and watched as Brian lead Justin out of the Diner and into his car.

_'Please, don't take him.' _I prayed as I watched them drive away.

**And there's the first chapter of the sequel! I know this was a depressing chapter but I can promise you that it'll only get worse from here:P I can tell you right now that you'll never be able to guess if I'm going to keep Justin alive at the end of this or not:) also now that I've graduated and have a lot more time now I'll be able to update quicker!:) hope you guys like the sequel so far!:) one more thing. This story will barely have moments when it's in Justin's POV. It'll mainly be from Brian, Debbie, Micky, and Emmett's POVs! There will be Justin POV but not a whole lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Finding Out

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter might get depressing for some and possibly graphic for others.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Two: Finding Out

Brian's POV:

"Why can't I go to work Bri?" Justin asked for the twentieth that morning. Justin had fallen asleep the second I got him home and in bed yesterday and slept the rest of the day and night.

"Because Sunshine you're still healing. I shouldn't have let you go to work yesterday but I let you talk me into it." I told him as I poured me some coffee. "Plus Laurence is coming here today at one to look at you." I told him and he sighed.

"I'm fine Brian. So the brand's looking a little bad, I feel fine and I hadn't worked at all until yesterday since I've been home!" he whined and I sighed and shook my head.

"Sunshine with the injuries you had you couldn't have possibly been ready to work, and you proved that yesterday. Your job will still be there when you're ready to go back, but for now you have to relax and let your body heal." I told him.

Justin glared at me and got up, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

"Someone's mad this morning." someone said behind me making me jump out of my seat and turn to face the intruder.

"Micky, Em, I didn't hear you guys come in." I told them and sat back down as they came and sat beside me.

"I'm not surprised, considering Justin slammed the door pretty hard. Why is Justin mad anyways?" Micky asked and I sighed and looked at the bathroom door.

"He's mad because he wants to work and I won't let him because of his injuries. I shouldn't have let him yesterday but I let him convince me he was fine enough to work." I told them and they nodded.

"Give him time Brian. He's been through a lot and he's gonna want to start getting everything back to the way it was even if he's still injured. You just have to be patient with him." Emmett told me and I sighed and got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sunshine can I come in?" I asked and waited for a response.

Not getting one I tested the knob to see if the door was locked and smiled when it opened with no problems.

_'That's a good sign.' _I thought to myself and opened the door completely. Justin was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall, knees pulled to him with his arms and head resting on them.

Slowly, I walked over to him and knelt when I was right in front of him. "Baby what's wrong?" I asked hoping he'd answer this time.

"I hate being weak?" he whispered so softly that I almost missed it.

"You're not weak Sunshine." I told him sternly and he looked up at me.

"Yes I am Bri. I'm wrapped in casts, have nightmares that keep me from sleeping, I can't work, and let's not forget this wonderful brand I was given that won't seem to heal!" he screamed with tears in his eyes.

I leaned forward and pulled him into my arms and let him cry into my chest, not even noticing Micky and Em who had came and stood at the door when Justin started to scream.

I pulled back slightly so I could see him and leaned down and kissed him on his lips. "None of that makes you weak Justin. If anything it makes you the bravest and strongest man I've ever known. Not many people could walk away with their lives like you were able to. You fought to stay alive and here you are, back with me and back with the others. You're not weak baby." I told him and he smiled at me and buried his face in my chest again and I wrapped my arms protectively around him and gently rocked him back and forth to comfort him.

_'I will protect you Sunshine. Nothing will take you from me again, that I can promise you!' _I thought to myself and held Justin a little more tightly. After awhile we pulled back and I smiled at him and looked at my watch.

"we still have about two hours before Laurence gets here, why don't we all go and watch TV." I said standing up and holding my hand out to Justin to take so I could help him up. Once he was standing I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and followed Micky and Em to the sitting room.

TWO HOURS LATER

Brian's POV:

The knocking at my door made us all nearly jump out of our skin. We laughed at ourselves and Em got up and opened the door.

"Laurence you nearly gave us all heart attacks!" Em said and Laurence laughed and shook his head smiling.

"Sorry about that, I didn't think a knock would scare you though." he said still smiling and walked over to where me and Justin were sitting on the couch, with Justin leaning on my chest and my arms around him, and smiled at Justin. "How're you today Justin?" he asked and Justin shrugged.

"My brand hurts but other than that I'm OK." he said and Laurence nodded and sat his bag on the coffee table and looked at me.

"I'm going to need you three to leave or tell me where Justin and I can talk privately." he said and I pointed to the bathroom.

"I know it's not the best place in the world, but it's the only place that has a door." I told him and he nodded.

"That'll do fine. I just need privacy and room." he said and I nodded and helped Justin stand up and looked at him.

"Go on with Laurence Sunshine. We'll be here when you're done." I told him and he nodded and hugged me and followed Laurence into the bathroom.

The only thing that broke the silence was the sound of the bathroom door closing and locking.

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER

Brian's POV:

I was starting to get very worried. Normally Justin's check-ups lasted a minimum of ten minutes and a maximum of twenty. This time they've been in the bathroom for forty-five minutes.

_'I don't like this feeling I'm getting. Whatever's going on in that bathroom is probably something I won't like.' _I thought to myself and stood up as soon as the door opened.

I got really scared when Laurence came out by himself. He walked up to me and sighed.

"I'm sad to say I was right about what's going on." Laurence said and I felt my heart hit my stomach.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Justin?" I asked barely feeling either Micky or Emmett's hand on my shoulder.

Laurence sighed and looked back at me. "The brand is infected again, only this time it's gotten into his blood stream. It must've happened over night because it looked fine the night before according to what you told me." he said and I nodded numbly.

"So is there medicine you can give him to help fight it?" I asked and he sighed again.

"There is. But I think it's going to be to late for it to work. I'm giving it to him anyways since there's the possibility that it'll work." he said handing me a bottle which I placed in my pocket. "He'll need to take that in the morning and at night for two weeks. Once those two weeks are up will see if it's helped or if it was to late for the medicine to work." he said and I nodded.

"Where is he now? I didn't see him come out with you." I asked looking back at the bathroom.

"I gave him something to help him sleep since he was in a lot of pain while I was looking him over. He's still in there so you'll have to move him to your bed. I would've myself but I needed to tell you what I had discovered." he said and I nodded and headed to the bathroom while telling him to follow me. When we got to the bathroom I saw Justin laying against the wall looking peaceful for the first time in a long time.

I walked over to him and gently picked him up bridal style and turned to Laurence. "Before you leave I have one more question for you." I said and he looked at me. "If the medicine doesn't work what's his chances on surviving?" I asked fearing the answer.

He sighed sadly and looked at my Sunshine in my arms, "Honestly, his chances wouldn't be good. I'd say he'd only have a few days if he doesn't work. It'll be obvious before the two weeks are up though. Justin'll start to feel very tired all the time and he'll be sick. If any of those signs start to show you must call me immediately and try to keep him from falling asleep." he said and I pulled Justin tighter to me and looked down at him.

_'Please, don't let him start showing signs.' _I begged and looked back at Laurence when he continued to talk.

"On the chance that it does work and the infection goes away then he'll be fine. For the time being at least. As you know that brand will never heal properly and Justin will always have the chance of dying because of it. Honestly just by looking at him now I'd say he only has but maybe a year left, and that's if the medicine works." he said and I felt tears in my eyes as I looked back down at Justin.

"S-so you're saying that I probably only have a year left with him?" I asked and I didn't have to look back up to know he had nodded.

"I'm very sorry Bri. I'll everything in my power to help him as best as I can." he said and I nodded still looking at Justin. "I need to be going now. I have an appointment at three today and I have to be there. Please call if anything changes." he said and I nodded again and carried Justin to the bed as Micky and Em lead Laurence to the door.

I laid Justin down on our bed and Micky and Em came back once Laurence had left. I laid down beside Justin and spooned him sideways and just stared at him.

"I can't believe this is happening." Micky said but I ignored him. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I didn't look to see who it was.

"Everything's going to be OK Bri, you'll see." Em said but I ignored him too and kept staring at Justin. I heard a sign and felt the bed deep which finally made me take my eyes off Justin to see why. I smiled slightly when I saw that both Micky and Em had climbed onto my side of the bed and got comfortable to sleep. Em had placed his hand on Justin's arm and closed his eyes while Micky snuggled as close as he could to us behind Em.

I looked back down at my Sunshine and laid my head beside his and closed my eyes.

_'I can't believe it either Micky.' _was my last thought before sleep took me.

**Told you it was going to be a sad chapter lol:p for those who I know are most likely going to point out the whole infection and medicine and stuff like that I'm just going to go ahead and say that I made this chapter based on what I thought made since not by what was logic. If I got it wrong you may tell me so but for my story I'm going to stick with what I wrote lol:) hope you guys like it so far:) I'll most likely update Vacation Gone Dead tomorrow when I wake up:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: One Week Later

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: As I'm sure most of you have probably guessed this won't be a long sequel. I hope that doesn't bother a lot of you. Also this chapter won't be long because it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm getting kind of tired lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Three: One Week Later

Micky's POV:

I woke up jumping off the couch the second I heard screaming. Brian had to go to a surprise meeting today and had asked me to stay at the loft with Justin. He had been sleeping the whole time until now.

I ran to the room and stopped when I saw Justin thrashing around the bed.

"NO! GET AWAY!" Justin yelled as I ran over and touched his shoulders.

"Justin wake up! You're only dreaming, you're safe now! Justin!" I yelled finally getting a hold of his shoulders. His eyes snapped open and he struggled a little in my grip before he looked at me and calmed down. "You OK boy wonder?" I asked and he just buried his face in my chest and cried. I didn't know what else to do so I wrapped my arms around him and whispered comforting words in his ear.

When he finally calmed down he pulled back rubbing his eyes and looking at the bed. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" I asked and he shook his head but didn't look up at me.

"Do you want something to eat? Maybe some water?" I asked and he nodded and I got up and went to the kitchen to make him something to eat. "Here you go boy wonder. I didn't know what you wanted to eat so I made a PB&J sandwich and a glass of water." I asked and he took it and looked up at me finally and gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Micky." he whispered and I smiled at him and settled myself beside him on the bed as he ate.

After he'd finished half the sandwich and all the water he set the plate on the side table and laid back down. "Tired again boy wonder?" I asked and he nodded and slowly closed his eyes. Once I knew he was asleep again I slowly got off the bed and took the dishes to the sink and went back to the couch to watch TV

About an hour or so later I heard my cellphone ringing. Quickly grabbing it and looking to the bedroom to make sure Justin was still asleep I opened the lid and saw Brian was calling me.

"Hey Bri." I said and lowered the volume on the TV a little more.

"Hey Micky how's Sunshine?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at Brian's worry for Justin.

"He had a nightmare, a bad one from what it sounded like. He didn't talk for a long while. He did manage to eat half a sandwich and drink a whole glass a water." I told him and he was silent for a few minutes.

"We're taking a short break before we head back into the meeting. As soon as it's over I'll come straight home. Thank you for being there with him Micky." he said and I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

"No need to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Justin means a lot to all of us." I said and knew he was smiling at the other end.

"I have to go I'll call you once I'm heading home. Oh, and if I'm not home by eight tonight make sure he takes a pill then OK." he said and I nodded before verbally answering.

"Gotcha. I'll make sure he does. Good luck with the meeting." I told him.

"Thanks, give Sunshine a hug for me. Don't kiss him or I will kill you." he said and I laughed and shook my head.

"I promise Bri, I'll give him a hug for you, nothing more." I said still laughing a little.

"Good. See ya soon." he said and hung up. I sighed a little before placing my phone on the coffee table and turning the volume on the TV up a little.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Micky's POV:

I woke up once again startled, but this time it was my phone that woke me up. _'Why do I keep falling asleep without meaning to or wanting to?!' _I asked myself as I answered the phone.

"Hey Bri how'd the meeting go?" I asked already knowing who it was.

"Good, boring, but good. I'm heading that way right now. Could you give Justin his pill for me? It's almost eight now and I won't be home for him to take it on time." he said and I looked at the clock in shock.

_'I slept for four hours?!' _I thought before answering Brian. "Ya of course I'll give it to him. See you in a few." I told him and went to the counter to get Justin's medicine.

"See you soon Micky." he said and I hung the phone up and got a small glass of water for Justin and the pill.

"Justin wake up, it's time for your pill." I said gently and shook him lightly as to not startle him awake. When he didn't respond I sat the pill a glass down on the side table and shook him a little harder.

"Come on boy wonder time to get up." I said but he still didn't respond.

"Justin!" I yelled and shook him harder. Getting worried I checked his pulse to see that it was weak.

"Shit, Justin wake up now!" I all but begged but he still didn't wake up. Very reluctantly I left his side to grab my phone and dialed 911 as I ran back to Justin to try and wake him.

"911 what's your emergency?" a lady asked and I nearly screamed in her ear.

"My friend's pulse is weak and he's not waking up!" I said.

"OK, where are you right now?" she asked and I quickly gave her Brian's address. After she promised that an ambulance was coming and I made her promise to hurry I hung up the phone and called Laurence.

"What's up Micky?" he asked and I was shaking and almost crying at this point.

"Justin's pulse is weak and he's not waking up. I've called for an ambulance and they're on their way right now." I said.

"I'll be there in five minutes." was all he said and the line went dead.

Once he had hung up I hit the speed dial that I had been dreading to hit.

"What's up Micky? Forgot where Justin's medicine was?" Brian asked and I couldn't stop the terrified sob that escaped my lips. "Michael what's wrong?" he asked sounding really scared.

"J-Justin's pulse is weak and he's not w-waking up." I said just above a whisper. Brian's breathing became heavy and he sounded ready to cry.

"I-I'm pulling up right now. I'll see you in a minute." he said and hung up the phone. True to his word a minute later Brian was throwing the door open and was at Justin's side in an instant.

"Sunshine? Baby wake up please." he begged as he shook Justin. When he didn't get a respond he pulled Justin into his arms and held him tightly as he cried. "Have you called the ambulance yet?" he whispered and I nodded with my own tears running freely.

"I've also called Laurence. He should be here any second." I said and he nodded. Justin then Laurence came running into the loft, Brian didn't bother to shut the door when he ran in, and came straight to Brian and Justin.

"Any changes?" he asked grabbing Justin's wrist to check his pulse.

"None. He's been like that the whole time." I said and he nodded and looked out the window for a second then turned to us.

"The ambulance Justin got here. I'll go and meet them and lead them up here." he said and ran out the door before either of us could answer.

A minute later doctors were pouring into the room and it took two to get Brian away from Justin. Once he was on a stretcher they lead the way to the bottom floor and into the ambulance. "I'm riding with him. I'm his partner." Brian said sternly and the closest doctor nodded and allowed him in along with Laurence.

"I'll call the others and follow behind you guys." I told him and he nodded just as the doors closed. I ran to my car and pulled out right when they did and stayed on their ass as I called the family with the bad news.

**OK, how many of you hate me now:p I hope the length is OK, like I said it's late and I'm getting tired lol:) hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Bad News

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nothing new except that the next few chapters will be very depressing.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Four: Bed News

Emmett's POV:

I was sitting at the diner waiting for the others to arrive when the phone rang. Kiki answered it and talked to someone for a second before she turned to Deb and called for her. _'Wonder what that was about.' _I thought as Ted, Ben with Hunter, Mel with Linds and Gus came in the diner and sat at our normal booths with me.

"Where's Micky?" Ben asked and I looked at him.

"He's at Brian's loft." I said and Ben got a concerned look on his face.

"Still? I thought Brian's meeting would be over by now. Do you think everything's OK?" Ben asked me and before I could answer him Deb had dropped the phone and was staring at the wall in shock and was shaking.

We got up and ran to her. "Deb you OK?" I asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and turned to look at us and we saw tears in her eyes.

"Deb?" Ben asked and she started to sob then and we all got worried.

"Su-Sunshine-" she started and we all tensed at the mention of Justin.

"What about him Deb?" I asked trying not to cry.

"He's in the hospital. H-his pulse weak and he's n-not waking up." she said and cried harder. We all stood there for a second before we all ran out the door and to our cars while Deb told Kiki she was in charge.

"Deb you're riding with me." I told her and she got in the front seat without question. We all pulled out, Ben and Hunter leading, and sped to the hospital.

"According to Michael this has progressed faster than they'd originally thought it would. The medicine had been working but then this happened. He had called me while they were heading to the hospital. GOD Em what if we lose him this time?!" she yelled and I gripped the wheel tighter.

"We won't lose him Deb." I said determinedly. She looked at me and nodded before she looked back out the window as we sped to the hospital.

We got there in record time, though it felt like hours, and we all barely parked the cars as we got out and ran into the hospital. "Justin Taylor where is he?" Ben asked and the woman at the computer looked at him and typed on her computer for a second before she pointed down the hall.

"He's in ICU right now. Just keep down this hall and you'll come to the blue ICU double doors." the lady said and we all thanked her and ran down the way she pointed. As we burst threw the doors of ICU we all stopped at the sight before us.

Brian was sitting in one of the chairs with tears in his eyes as he clung to Michael who was crying himself. I slowly walked up to Micky fearing what he'd say.

"Michael?" I asked and he looked up at me and started to gently pry Brian off of him, each wasn't an easy task. When he was finally able to stand up he walked up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't know what to do so I just held him as he tried to find strength to talk. Ben came over and took Micky from me and he clung to Ben like he was a lifeline. "Michael you're really starting to scare me." I told him and he looked at me again then at the others before he spoke.

"Th-they took him straight back to see if there was anything they could do. H-he slipped into a coma on their way to take him to surgery. He's so unstable right now they don't want to risk surgery at the moment. They say that with the way things are going th-that he o-only has a few -days at most." he said and began to sob as did Brian.

At this point everyone was crying hard and I looked over at Brian and saw that he looked so lost. I walked over to him and sat beside him and the second I was in my seat he turned and clung to me the same way he did Michael.

"C-can we see him?" Deb asked and that's when Laurence walked in looking about ready to cry himself.

"At the moment they don't want anyone to be in his room. Tomorrow morning they plan on letting everyone go see him. We're doing everything we can for him, but it's really not looking good." he said gently and we all cried harder. "I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't think we'd be at this point so early, we're keeping him as comfortable as we can and that's the best we can do right now." he said and Ben looked at him.

"What if he wakes up? Do you think there will be a chance?" he asked and everyone looked at Laurence. Sighed and looked at Ben.

"IF he were to wake up by some miracle then yes, there would be a chance. But I don't you guys getting your hopes up, it'll cause you more pain in the end." he said and everyone nodded. "Feel free to stay here until you're OK enough to get home. I wish you guys could go in but visiting hours end in an hour and like I said no one's gonna be able to see him tonight." he said and we nodded again.

"Thank you for everything you've done for him." Deb said and he smiled at her and gave her a hug before going back to, hopefully, Justin.

One by one the family started to drift away. Everyone planning on going to Debbie's. I don't think the family can be a part at the moment and to be honest I don't ANY of them out of my sight. Finally it was just me and Brian left and visiting hours end in ten minutes.

"Bri, I know you don't want to leave, believe me I don't either, but we have to. Visiting hours end in ten minutes. We'll be back tomorrow morning." I told him and he just kept staring at the wall in front of him like he had been since Laurence left. I sighed and gently pulled him up with me and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

I got him into my car and got in myself and pulled out and headed for Deb's. "You know the worst part about all of this is?" he asked so softly I nearly missed it.

"The worst part is that the bastard that caused this is only rotting in jail. He should be in Hell right now." Brian said with such anger I was almost afraid he'd hit something, namely me.

I didn't answer him, didn't know HOW to. Instead we fell back into silence all the way to Deb's. Once we parked I got out and helped Brian into the house and in an instant Micky was there and was leading him to his old room. I sighed and sat on the couch by Hunter who was leaning on Ben and silently crying, like everyone else in the house.

_'Why did this have to happen?' _I thought to myself and just stared at the wall with tears running freely.

Brian's POV:

I could barely breathe. The moment I got Michael's phone call I knew right then that our time together was up. I don't know HOW I knew I just did. Still, hearing that the love of your life is slowly dying and there's nothing they can do is hard to except even if you already knew.

Knowing isn't the same as excepting.

When the family arrived at the hospital and Michael tried to get me off of him I didn't want to let him go. When he did get out of my grip I felt so lost and alone. I barely heard anything that anyone said and didn't care enough to listen. I came back to reality when I felt Em's long arms wrap around me and I lost it again. I just clung to him like a lifeline and prayer over and over that this was all a horrible dream.

The next thing I remember is Em getting me into his car and driving away from the hospital, away from Justin. I told him that the worst part was that the bastard that did this was only rotting in jail and that he should be in Hell right now. It went back to silence after that. Before long we pulled up to Deb's house and Em helped me out of the car and into the house only to be switched to Micky's arms. He lead me up to his old room and laid me down on the bed.

"Everything's going to be OK Bri, you'll see." he said as he sat beside me on the bed. I looked up at him with dead eyes and answered him.

"Nothing's going to be OK Micky, not anymore." I told him and he just stared at me and placed a comforting hand on my arm as I began to cry again.

I woke up the next morning not knowing when I had fallen asleep and instinctively reached my arm over to pull Justin closer to me only to feel open air.

That's when the memories of last night hit me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and noticed that not only was Michael with me, but Emmett as well. I smiled at them and turned over to look out the window.

_'Why can't I be allowed to have my Sunshine?' _I asked to no one in particular and sighed softly to myself. I heard a groan behind me and turned over to see Micky waking up. He looked at me and smiled sadly before he shook Em awake and he looked at me again.

'Ready to go see Justin?" he asked and I was out the door before he could say anything else.

An hour later found the whole family at the hospital again. This time though we were able to get into Justin's room and Laurence lead us to him. Once we reached Justin's door he stopped and turned to face us. "I must warn you that he's hook up to a lot of machines and you're not going to like the scene. I ask you guys to be mindful of the tubes attached to him. They're helping him stay alive at the moment." he said and we all nodded and he turned and opened the door.

Saying we'd hate the scene was an understatement.

Justin looked so small and paler than normal laying on the hospital bed. He had tubes in both his chest and stomach and looked to be on death's door. I walked over and ignored the chair all together and gently climbed into the bed with my Sunshine, being extra careful not to hit anything, and pulled him to my chest and I just held him as tight as I dared.

Laurence didn't say anything to me and just came over and checked the machines over and left quietly to give us all privacy with Justin.

"He looks so small." Deb said as she stroked Justin's hair. I just continued to stare at Justin until I felt Micky's hand on my arm. I turned just enough to see him and saw he was smiling sadly at me. I sighed and turned back to Justin as the family came up and touched some part of Sunshine.

about two hours later Deb finally broke the silence. "As much as I hate to leave him I have to get the diner open now or else I won't have a job." she said and I nodded at her in understanding and the others stood up too.

"I think none of us want to leave right now but we have to. We'll be back as soon as we can Bri. Call anyone of us if you need anything or if anything changes." Micky said and I nodded at him and turned back to Justin. I heard the door softly click indicating that it was only me and my Sunshine now.

_'Please get better Sunshine. I don't know what I'll do if you don't.' _I prayed to him and laid my forehead to his temple and slowly closed my eyes as sleep took me.

FEW HOURS LATER

Debbie's POV:

"I slowly walked back to Sunshine's room wishing that the poor child was safe in his and Brian's loft. I sighed knowing I couldn't have that wish and opened the door and smiled sadly at the scene before me.

Brian was still laying on the bed with Justin and he had his forehead resting on Justin' temple and he was fast asleep. I quietly got my camera out that most didn't know I always carried with me and tip toed to the end of the bed so I could see both their faces and took and picture. _'Just in case.' _I thought to myself and put my camera away.

No one knew this but I had been making a scrapbook. It was rather big and he held pictures of Justin and the whole family. Some of the pictures they didn't know I'd taken. As I sat in the chair behind Brian I was planning on where this new picture would go in it as I gently stroked Brian's hair.

_'You like to put on a hard act, but you're really just a scare, lonely man on the inside. It's a wonder you're being as strong as you are now. You boys don't deserve this.' _I thought to myself as I continued to stroke his hair. About an hour or so later Brian stirred and lifted his head and looked at Justin before he turned slightly and looked at me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and placed a hand on his cheek. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get you something to eat. No arguing just go. You'll be no help to Sunshine if you don't have strength and get sick yourself." I told him and he looked at Justin again before he nodded slowly and got out of the bed very gently. As soon as he had shut the door behind him I turned to Justin and just stared at him.

"This wasn't supposed to happen Sunshine. Just knowing we don't have much longer with you kills me, all of us. I'm so sorry this is happening to you. You don't deserve any of it." I whispered to him as I stroked his cheek and hair. I smiled at him and leaned back in the chair and took his hand in mine and held it tightly.

Brian came back half an hour later and took his original spot on Justin's bed and I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I don't think I have the strength to handle this Deb." he whispered and I stared at his back as he continued. "Laurence said that we need to start considering pulling the plug now. He just got in the hospital yesterday Deb and he's already telling us we need to prepare to let him go! I don't think I can though. I know it's selfish, but when it comes to him, I can't help but be selfish. I don't think I'll have the strength to let him go even if it'll help him be at peace finally." he said and I squeezed his arm which made him turn slightly to look at me.

"You have every right to be selfish about him. He's your love and you can't lose him. I don't want to let him go either Brian. I don't know what to do or think about this situation. I can tell you this though. When the time comes and the doctors ask us what we want to do, I know that you'll know if it's time to let him go. Not because you want to or not, but because it'll be what's good for Sunshine. I know you'll make the right choice in the end." I told him and he gave me a small smile and turned back to Justin and pulled him slightly closer to himself and drifted back off to sleep.

I smiled at them both and stood up still staring at them.

_'You'll do the right thing Bri, I know you will.' _I thought and slowly walked out of the room and shut the door behind me softly and turned only to nearly run into someone. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Carl I didn't see you!" I said and smiled at him. My smile turned into a frown though when I saw the look of fear and anger on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked not knowing if I could handle more bad news.

"Stockwell's escaped."

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know I left you on another cliffy but that's what draws you guys in lol:) hope you guys still like it so far:) and for those that I know will mention Jennifer and Daphne not being at the hospital I'm going to go ahead and answer why they weren't there. The biggest reason is they're not a part of the family. You can think they are but they're not. Plain and simple. Plus I lost ALL respect for Jennifer after what she did to Brian at the end of the second episode of the second season (WILL NOT SPOIL IT!). Therefore I didn't put her in this story. Daphne's always got on my nerves for reason that I don't even know lol:p I'm sorry if them not being in this bothers you guys but I'm the author and what I say goes lol:) again I hope you guys like it so far!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Bad News Part Two

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been in Scotland with my mom for the last week and a half or so as a grad/bday present and I haven't been able to get on until now. Today's my birthday so I decided to update my stories lol:) sorry again! Also once again the next couple of chapters will be depressing.**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Five: Bed News Part Two

Debbie's POV:

"Stockwell's escaped"

My body went completely numb at Carl's words. "H-how did he escape?" I asked and he sighed.

"It turns out that the people that he had working for him are still working. It seems that he had one of his men come to the jail to 'visit' and had given him the keys they had stolen. He escaped around midnight and we've been looking for him since. I've called for a couple of my men to watch the hospital and two will be stationed outside of Justin's room." he said and I just stared at him in shock.

"Does anyone else in the family know yet?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No I was hoping everyone was here but it looks like it's just you and Brian here. I'll stop by their jobs and let them know. You let Brian know when he wakes up. I would stay longer but I need to get back looking for Stockwell and telling the others." Carl said and I nodded and hugged him quickly before turning and going back into Justin's room.

Brian's POV:

When I woke up I was surprised to see that Deb was still here. "I thought you left awhile ago?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I was about when I accidentally ran into Carl as I was leaving." she said and got a sad, worried look and it put me on full alert.

"What is it?" I asked and she sighed.

"Carl told me that Stockwell escaped around midnight." she said and I pulled Justin more to me.

"How?" I asked and she sighed again

"Apparently one of Stockwell's men had stolen the keys and gave them to Stockwell during a 'visit.'" she said and I looked at Justin.

"Do you think he'll find Sunshine here?" I asked and she started to run her hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Carl's got men guarding the whole hospital and two are in front of Justin's door just in case. I honestly don't think he knows Sunshine's in the hospital right now. Carl's gone to tell the others then go back hunting Stockwell." she said and I nodded and looked back at Justin.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll stay away from here." I growled while looking at Justin and missing Deb's smile. Just then Laurence walked in.

"How are you two today?" he asked and Deb filled him in. "I'll be sure to tell all the doctors and nurses here as well. They'll be more than willing to keep an eye out for that bastard." he said looking angry and I smiled. "Now then, let's check on our patient." he said and walked over to Sunshine and looked both him and the machines over. "There's been no change in his condition sadly." he said and I looked down at Justin sadly.

"Do you remember what I told you Bri?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded sadly then looked back at Justin.

"I don't think I'll be able to." I told him and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Laurence smiling at me.

"You'll be able to. You will because it'll be what he needs. And if you choose to keep him alive then there's obviously a reason other than you not wanting to let him go." he said and I smiled at him.

"Funny, Deb said something similar to what you said." I told him and he chuckled softly.

"Great minds think alike." he said and I smiled at him while Deb let her own chuckle out. "I'll come back a little later to make sure everything's still OK here." he said and I nodded at him as he left.

"Hey Deb?" I asked and she looked at me. "Do you think we should let him go when the time comes?" I asked her and she looked at me then sighed then looked at Justin.

"At this rate I think we should. This past month has been very hard on him and now this? I think this is a sign that it's his time, but it's giving us the choice to keep him alive. I think that we should let him go when the docs come asking. Though I would rather keep him with us." she said and I stared at her then looked back at Justin.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but I somehow knew you would." I told her and she placed a and on my shoulder.

"Like I keep telling you, you'll make the right choice when it's time." she said and I smiled at her. "Why don't you get more sleep? I'll go get us some food at the cafeteria and call the others to check in." she said and I nodded and laid down by Justin again and closed my eyes.

**I was in a completely black room that had no doors or windows in it. It reminded me of when I dreamed of Justin covered in blood. Thinking of that dream I started to look around for Justin.**

**"I was wondering when you'd come here." a voice behind me said and I turned to see Justin smiling at me with a million watt smile.**

_**'I thought I'd never see one of those again.' **_**I thought and walked over and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned. "I'm so glad to you look healthy Sunshine." I said and he pulled back and looked up at me.**

**"I may look healthy, but I'm very tired Bri." he said and it was then that I could see that he did look tired.**

**"Well if you're tired then take a nap, I'll be here when you wake up." I said smiling at him and he looked at me.**

**"If I go to sleep then I won't wake up again." he said and that's when I understood.**

**"Then don't go to sleep Sunshine. Stay awake and talk to me." I told him and he gave me a sad look.**

**"I want to sleep though." he said and I grabbed his face to keep him looking at me.**

**"Please don't go to sleep yet Sunshine. I don't want to lose you." I said and he smiled at me.**

**"I'll always be with you Bri, no matter what." he said and I pulled him into a tight hug.**

**"I want to be able to hold you like this always Sunshine, not just in these dreams." I told him and he looked up at me.**

**"If I don't fall asleep soon then Stockwell will finish what he's started." he said and I stared at him in shock.**

**"How do you know Stockwell's escaped?" I asked and he smiled at me.**

**"I can hear everything you guys say when you're in my room. I can't respond but I can hear." he said and I just looked at him. "Bri I'm tired. I'm tired of being in pain, tired of being scared and tired of being weak. I just want to sleep and finally be at peace." he said and I looked at him. **

**"Please Sunshine don't sleep yet. Fight to wake up as hard as you can for me." I begged and he looked at me.**

**"I'll try Bri, but what if I can't? I'm so tired." he said and I looked at him.**

**"If you can't wake up... Then you can finally sleep." I told him trying to hold the tears at bay. He looked at me and smiled softly and laid his head on my chest.**

**"Thank you." he whispered and the room started to fade. **

I woke up with a start and saw that I was back at the hospital and still on Justin's bed holding him. I looked over and saw Deb asleep in the chair and that Em had come in at some point and was asleep leaning on the chair on the floor.

I looked back down at my Sunshine and smiled at him. "Keep fighting baby. I'll be here to give you strength. If you can't fight anymore then you can sleep. I love you." I whispered at him and kissed his forehead and laid back down to get more sleep.

**So this one wasn't as long as the others. It's getting late and I still have like three other stories to update before I sleep so all of them will pretty much be short. Hope you guys still like this story!:) and sorry once again for the delayed update!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Finding Stockwell

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! ****OK, so I know a lot of you probably hate me for how long it's taken me to update my stories. But I've been super busy! I am sorry that it's taken me so long but with me now in school and working so just assume that my updates will be far between from now. I'll try my best to update quickly though!:) **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Chapter Six: Finding Stockwell

ONE DAY LATER

Brian's POV:

Carl and I walked into the diner completely tired and walked over to the family.

"Did you find him?" Em asked as we sat down.

"No nothing. I really thought he would've gone back to Crystal Lake to hide out but we looked everywhere and he wasn't there. Where all haven't we looked in Pitts?" I asked Carl and he sighed and rubbed his face.

"There's a lot of places we've not looked yet. Remember he's only been out for like a day and a half now. I've got men all over the city looking for him Bri. We'll find him." he said and I sighed and put my head on the table.

"I just don't want him getting Sunshine again." I said and felt Micky's hand on my shoulder.

"You know no one will let that happen Bri." he said and I didn't look up at his words.

"Listen you go home and get some sleep Bri. We'll keep looking and call you if we need you." Carl said and I looked up at that in shock.

"Like hell I'm going home! I'm helping look! This bastard's going to die if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled and Em placed his hand on my other shoulder.

"Bri you need sleep. You've not slept in two days and it's starting to show. Go home and get some rest and then come back and help look when you're rested." he said and I just stared at him for a second before I sighed and nodded and slowly stood.

"I'll go home but only if you guys promise to call me the second you find anything out." I said and they nodded and I left and headed for the loft.

**I was in that pure black room again, only something was different. This time it was cold. **

_**'Why's so cold? It's never been cold before.'**_** I thought to myself and began to turn to see if I could find the reason why.**

**"Brian." I heard a voice say. I closed my eyes at hearing the familiar, warm voice and turned to face it.**

**Only to wish I hadn't.**

**Justin looked so much more pale than the last time and he looked ready to fall over.**

**"Justin what's wrong?" I asked and ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders gently.**

**"I'm trying Bri. I really am. It's just I'm getting so tired." he said and I then noticed how his eyes were fighting to stay open.**

**"Keep fighting baby please! You're doing so good, don't give up yet." I told him trying to hide my fear. He looked at me with sad eyes and gave me a small smile.**

**"I don't think I can Bri." he whispered and I pulled him into a tight hug trying to ignore how cold he had become. "I want to sleep Bri." he said into my shoulder and I pulled him closer.**

**"Please baby. Try and wake up just a little longer. I know you're tired but just keep trying, for me." I begged and pulled back just enough to see his face. "And if you get to the point that you can't fight anymore you can sleep." I said and smiled a little to match his small, tired smile.**

**He laid his head on my chest and snuggled more into me. "Thank you Bri. I love you." he said and I buried my face in his hair to hide my tears. **

**"I love you too." **

I woke up with a start and breathing hard. I looked around and saw I was back in the loft. Once I calmed down my brain brought the dream back to the front of my mind and I couldn't stop the tears that came.

"I can't lose you Sunshine, I can't." I said to myself and slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. Once I came out I put on a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

_'Would it be better to let him go? He wouldn_'t _be in pain anymore.' _I thought to myself and looked out the window. _'Everyone keeps telling me I'll know if it's time to let him go when the doctors come asking but I don't know if I agree. I don't think I can live without him.' _I continued to think only to be startled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello." I said and started to feel some hope when I heard Em on the other line.

"We may have found Stockwell's hiding place." he said and I ran to the door grabbing my keys on the way.

"Where are you I'll meet you there." I asked and stopped moving at his answer.

"Bri, we think he's at the GLC." he said and I jumped in my car and floored it.

_'Of course he'd pick there to hide.' _I thought then answered Em. "Be there in five."

Emmett's POV:

"Why didn't you tell him about Justin too?" Ben asked and I turned to him.

"If Brian knew that Justin's condition just worsened he'd go straight there and get in the doctors way while they try and save him. I'd rather be going there with him but we need to get this bastard before he gets to Sunshine." I told him and he sighed but nodded and we turned back to Carl who was talking to another officer.

"I want five men both in front and behind the building and five with me. We go in and we search from top to bottom. This is the only place we've not looked so if he's here we can't let him get away, understood!" he yelled and a chorus of 'Yes sir!' was heard and the men and women went to follow Carl's instructions.

Carl then turned to us, "I want Em, Ben, and Micky to come with me inside and help look. I want Deb and Hunter to stay right here and help with whatever the officers need. Ted and Drew you two go and help the officers in the back." he finished and we all nodded.

_'Good thing Drew came with us or else we'd be screwed.' _I thought and looked at Debbie. "Brian will be here in second now. When he gets here tell him the plan and let him do what comes natural to him. If that means he comes into the building then let him in OK." I said and she nodded and I turned and followed Carl and the others inside.

Debbie's POV:

"Do you think Justin's OK?" Hunter asked me and I turned and gave him a small smile.

"Don't you worry sweetie. Sunshine's a fighter. He'll get through this and everything will go back to normal, with everyone here." I told him but I didn't feel what I said to be the truth. I just said it to calm Hunter down. In truth I think Justin's condition becoming worse is a sign telling us it's time to let him go. _'I hate to say, must less think, it but I think it's time for us to make a decision.' _I thought to myself and looked up when I heard a car coming close. Brian's jeep came into view and he barely parked the car before he was out and running towards me.

"What's happening right now?" he asked and I told him everything Carl and Em told me. When I was finished he nodded at me and ran into the building with no one trying to stop him.

_'Like anyone would think Brian would not go in there.' _I thought fondly and smiling at Brian's fading back.

Brian's POV:

I ran into the building and headed towards the sound of talking and found Carl, Em, Micky and Ben talking to someone.

"There's no place for you to go, give up and turn yourself in!" Carl yelled and I looked over his shoulder and saw the man I want dead more than I wanted my old man dead.

Stockwell.

Finally getting control of my anger, I noticed no one knew I was in here so I used that to my advantage and slowly snuck around everyone. I picked up a metal pole that was used to help hang high things and crept until I was right behind Stockwell and waited for the right moment. _'Good thing I just learned to control my anger.' _I thought to myself and went back to listening to them talk.

"I won't give myself in until I get what I want." Stockwell said and Carl cocked an eyebrow.

"And what is it you want?" he asked and I could tell Stockwell was smirking even without seeing his face.

"I want to put your Sunshine out for good." he said and I saw red and began to fight myself to keep from moving.

"You son of a bitch I'll kill you!" Em and Micky yelled at the same time and I had to smile at them.

_'When did they get to be so tough?' _I thought and slowly started to creep towards Stockwell. Without waiting I lifted the pole and hit Stockwell on his head and he fell unconscious. Everyone stared at me in shock and I looked up at them.

"If this were Hobbs that would've felt even better than hitting him in the head did." I said and they and laughed a little. Carl came over and put hand cuffs on Stockwell and literally dragged his body outside.

"Take this bastard to the station and wait until he wakes up. Then get all the info you can and get his ass back to prison." Carl said and the officers nodded and took Stockwell away.

The others ran up to me and I smiled at them all until I saw there looks. "What's wrong? We just got the bastard shouldn't you be happy?" I asked starting to get scared.

I felt Em's hand on my shoulder and I turned to him looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bri, we didn't want to tell you until we knew if we'd get Stockwell or not but now that he's been caught..." Em trailed off and looked at the others who were either looking at the ground or at the building looking sad.

"OK, you guys are starting to really fucking scare me. What the fuck's going on?!" I asked loudly and everyone looked back at me.

I felt Em's hand squeeze my shoulder and I looked back at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"Justin's gotten worse."

**PLEASE READ! OK, so I know a lot of you think that this story's moving to fast, but in all actuality it's moving at a normal speed. The next chapter will explain why it seems to be moving fast. I hope you guys like it so far! Also know that I will try to update at least once a week but don't get your hopes up that I'll be able to. With my schedule it's possible that there will be another delay. I plan on updating at least one of my Harry Potter story's tomorrow so be on the look out for those lol:) again hope you guys still like the story and I am sorry for the delay. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Love That Let's Go

**WARNING: I sadly don't own QAF:'(**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! ****OK, so I actually was able to clear my schedule to where I can actually have time to breath and live so I'll be able to update once a week now!:) also this chapter will probably make you cry. If you know the song this chapter's based around you'll know why. If you don't look up "Love That Let's Go" by Miley Cyrus and listen to it before you read this chapter. Please don't kill me if you do end up crying lol. And yes the lyrics will be in this one but it'd make for better effect if you listen to the song first. I also know that a lot of people don't like Miley anymore, I'm one of them, but this is from Hannah Montana Forever so if that'll help just type in Hannah Montana Love That Let's Go episode and you'll find it. **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

**Dreams **

Lyrics

Chapter Seven: Love That Let's Go

Debbie's POV:

The look on Brian's face once he heard Emmett's words nearly killed me. He looked like someone stabbed him in the gut then ran over him with their car.

"W-why didn't you tell me that over the phone!" he yelled and stepped towards Em in anger.

"We needed your help here. Plus if I told you you would've gone straight there and gotten in the doctors way while they try to help him. I also knew you'd want to be here when the bastard was finally caught. I told them to call me straight away if he wasn't able to be saved so we could be there with him but they haven't called yet. That's a good sign Bri. We're all heading that way now so-" Em wasn't able to finish because Brian took off for his car only for Micky to stop him.

"Get the FUCK out of my way Micky!" he yelled and Micky shook his head.

"You're in no condition to drive right now Bri. Get in Em's car and I'll take your Jeep home with Ben following me and we'll meet everyone at the hospital OK." he said and I smiled in pride at my son.

Brian sighed and nodded and got in Em's car while Micky got in Brian's Jeep and I walked up to the driver's window. "Call me or Ben or both if you want if Justin's getting worse OK. We'll want to be there and you'll get there before us." he said and I nodded and wrapped an arm around Hunter and lead him to Em's car too.

_'Please, please make it Sunshine.' _I begged as Em pulled out with the others following.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Brian's POV:

**(Just to let everyone know the lyrics will start now and that it'll only be Brian's POV for the remainder of the chapter.)**

I walked into the hospital feeling like I was on auto pilot and followed Em to the ICU waiting room and sat me down with the others surrounding us. "It'll be OK Bri. The docs haven't called me yet and no one's rushing in and out. That means that they're all with Justin right now saving him." Em said to me to try and help me cheer up. I smiled at him but it didn't match my eyes.

We sat there for awhile when Micky, Ben, and surprisingly Jennifer came running into the room. "I thought you didn't want to be in your son's life anymore." I said with so much venom she stopped and didn't take another step.

See, shortly after me and Justin got back together Justin went running to her all excited that we were together again and she blew up on him saying that I wasn't good enough for him and that he shouldn't be with someone so much older than him. Justin told her off and said that he loved me and that I loved him and nothing was changing that. She told him that if he didn't "Come to his senses" then she wouldn't speak to him again.

They haven't spoken since.

"I don't but I figured a mother should be here in case her son dies." she said with a shrug and sat on a chair far from the family. I growled at her but Em's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't, she's not worth it." he said and I sighed and nodded and leaned back in my chair.

FEW HOURS LATER

A few hours later Laurence came out looking both tired and sad. Everyone tensed when he came closer for his news.

"How is he?" I asked and Laurence looked at me and sighed.

"We've done everything we could Bri. We've given him until tonight before he-" he said and looked away clearly not wanting to cry in front of us. I felt like I was hit with a bolder when he spoke.

_'Can you really not fight anymore Sunshine?' _I thought and saw Deb pull Micky to her tightly and saw he shoulders shaking hard. I looked over at Jennifer and saw that she had a mixture of shock and indifference in her eyes. _'Fuck her. She's no better than that man Justin's forced to call his father.' _I thought and leaned into Em's touch when his arms went around my shoulders.

"C-can we see him?" I asked and Laurence looked at me then everyone else.

"One at a time. It's not a pretty sight and there's not that much room. I'll give each person no more than an hour each with him." he said and everyone nodded and looked at me expecting me to want to go first. I just shook my head and looked at the ground. No way was I ready to go in there.

"I'll go." Linds said and followed Laurence into Justin's room.

One by one the family took turns going to see Justin only to come back with tears pouring down there eyes. Finally it was just me, Em and Debbie left that hadn't seen him. "Will you be OK until I get back Bri?" he asked and I just stared at him. He sighed and nodded and followed Laurence who was crying at this point himself.

"Brian." Debbie said as she sat by me. I looked at her and she smiled and wiped a tear that had fallen off my cheek. "Remember when I said that you'd know if it's time or not to let him go." she said and I nodded. "I think you're about to find out hon. Justin's not got that long. Laurence did say that they'd keep him on life support for just a little longer if we chose, but he'd be suffering. It's time to make a decision." she said and more tears came.

"I don't know Deb." I said and she just pulled me into her side.

"When it's time you will." was all she said and just held me as I went back to my thoughts. Finally Em came back and he looked just like everyone else that had come back.

Sad and helpless.

Deb sighed and gave me one more squeeze before she got up and followed Laurence. "Bri take a little nap. You're going to need as much strength as you can." Em said as he sat beside me. I looked at him and his eyes were dulled and he looked like he'd seen death himself.

I sighed and nodded and made Em promise to wake me up before it was my turned and fell asleep on his shoulder.

**I walked right up to Justin who had his back to me and wrapped my arms around him. He must've been about to fall 'cause right when he was in my arms he fell and I caught him and laid him in my lap.**

**"Bri?" he asked and I felt tears come at how hoarse he sounded.**

**"I'm here Sunshine, I'm here." I said and held him close ignoring how cold he was.**

**"C-can I sleep now?" he asked and I just pulled him closer to me and looked at him.**

**He looked so weak and helpless. I felt so selfish for making him continue to fight the way he has these last couple of days. I smiled sadly at him and placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into it and opened his eyes slightly and I saw that they had already glazed over.**

**"Yes Sunshine, you can sleep. But just wait one more hour. After that I promise you can sleep." I said crying and he smiled and snuggled more into me.**

**"Thank you Bri." he whispered and I pulled him closer as I felt myself wake up. **

"Bri, it's time." Em said gently and I opened my eyes and saw that Deb's eyes were puffy and red from her crying so hard. I sighed and got up and slowly followed Laurence to Justin's room.

Laurence opened the door and I just stood at it and looked at Justin. He looked so much smaller than he really was. His skin was paler than normal and he still had all those tubes coming out of him in different directions.

"I'll leave you two alone." Laurence said and gently placed on my shoulder before closing the door. I slowly walked over to him and carefully climbed into the bed and gently pulled him to me.

"God Sunshine this is a lot harder than I already knew it would be." I said and looked at him.

There's a gold frame, that sits by the window.

And my heart breaks a little more

Each time I try... To picture the

Memory inside...

I was suddenly engulfed with memories of Justin.

Him leaning on the lamp post when we first met. Him becoming King of Babylon. Prom. The bashing. Him becoming a Go-Go-Boy. Him knocking Stockwell off his throne he made for himself at GLC. All the hot love making and fucks we shared. Him in the shower. Him drawing and so focused he didn't see anything other than his drawing. Him smiling. Him laughing. Memory after memory came at me and my heart broke more with each one.

There's an old book. It's too hard to

Read it. But if you look, you'd

See how you look through

My eyes... But now one more

Chapter's gone by and

I know...

"Justin if you could see the way I looked at you maybe it'd be easier to tell you how I felt. I know you knew I loved you, but I also know you wished I had said it more. I wish I had now. And it's hard to know I didn't enough." I told him even though I knew he wouldn't respond. I pulled him to me gently and placed my lips on the top of his head and kissed him and closed my eyes as I took in his scent.

It's time to move on. Even

Though I'm not ready.

I've got to be strong,

and trust where you're heading.

And even though it's not

Easy...

Right now the right kind of love...

Is a love that let's go-o-o-o

Go-o-o-o!

"I have to let you go Sunshine don't I?" I asked him in his hair. I pulled back and just stared at him and gave him a watery smile. "Who knew the little shit that was supposed to be a one night stand would be my only reason to live. To be happy." I told him and gently ran my hand threw his hair.

There's an old dance. That we've

Done forever. You'd give

Me your hand, but let

Me decide when to

Reach.

You'd always let me, be me...

Prom came back to the front of my mind and I looked back at him with a happy smile. "I know you could never remember prom Sunshine, but I remember it perfectly. You took my hand and we danced with the whole dance floor to ourselves. It was the night I was wanting to tell you I love you for the first time but chickened out. Looking back now though, even when we were at Babylon you'd always wait patiently for me to come get you when I was ready. You never pressured me to do something I didn't want to do. Even when I'd bring a trick home or get high off my ass you still let me be myself. You still loved me." I told him and looked at the wall in front of us as more memories invaded my head.

But now's my time to take chances.

And find my own wings.

And whatever happens.

I know you'll be there waiting

For me...

"I'll prove to you that I can be the man you loved and saw in me when no one else saw him. I won't go back to the Brian Kinney I was when we first met. I'll show my emotions and not be a dick to everyone. They'll need me too in order for the whole family to keeping going on. I'll continue to show I love you by promising to still live. 'Cause I know when it's my time, you'll be waiting waiting there to greet me with that Sunshine smile of yours.

It's time to move on. Even though I'm not

Ready. I've got to be strong,

And trust where I'm heading.

And even though it's

Not easy. I know the right kind of love...

"I'll always love you Sunshine. I don't think I'll be able to love anyone else the way I loved you. You should me what real love was and for that I'll always be grateful. I'll make friends, but I won't be able to fall for another man."

Doesn't wanna miss the future. By

Staying in the past. It will

Always hold on, but never hold

You back.

And even though it's not easy.

Right now the right kind of love,

Is a love that let's go-o-o-o

Go-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!

I looked up when I heard someone coming towards his door and looked back down at Justin, MY Sunshine and pulled closer to me again and lifted his head and kissed him on the lips, begging him to respond but knowing he wouldn't. And never would again.

It's time that I love you...

With a love that let's

Go.

I hugged him to me and closed my eyes tightly and I actually saw me and Justin in, what I began to deem as, our black room. Justin was still in my arms from when I was here in the waiting room. He slowly opened his eye and he smiled at me. I smiled back with tears in my eyes and I leaned down and kissed him and he responded weakly but it was one of the best kisses I ever shared with him. I pulled back and placed a hand on his cheek.

_'I have to love you enough to let you not suffer anymore, even if I suffer.' _I thought then voiced my thoughts. "Sleep baby. It's OK, you don't have to fight anymore. Sleep, I'll see you later." I told him and began to cry hard when he smiled and weakly lifted his hand to my cheek and I held it there and leaned into it.

"Thank you." he said and I looked back at him. "I'll always be with you Bri. Never forget that." he said and I could only nod no longer having the strength to talk. "I heard your promise. Please keep it and not hide within yourself again." he said and his eyes began to close.

"I promise baby." I said and he smiled at me.

"I love you Brian." he said and I cried harder.

"I love you too Justin. Now sleep. It's OK." I told him and he smiled and closed his eyes. His hand fell and he went limp and I started to sob and held him close as I opened eyes and saw the hospital room.

I looked down at Justin and saw a small smile on his face. I looked at the life support machine and saw that it was saying he was alive. Though they hadn't unplugged it yet.

The door opened and Laurence came in looking at me and Justin with sad eyes. "Unplug him Laurence." I said and he just looked at me.

"You sure?" I asked and I nodded and looked down at Justin. I felt more than saw Laurence nod and he walked over to the machine with me never taking my eyes off of Justin.

_'It's time I love you with a love that let's go.' _I thought just as Laurence unplugged the machine. Not a second later did the heart monitor flat line. Hearing the flat line made all the real that he was gone and I started to sob and pulled Justin to me. I felt Laurence hand on my shoulder and vaguely heard him say he was going to get the others and left us alone again.

"I love you so much Justin." I said and I could've sworn I felt lips on my cheek and a small voice saying. 'I know, me too, goodbye.' but when I turned in the direction nothing was there and the door opened before I could think more of it and the family crowded around the bed and was sobbing hard and hugging each other.

I looked back down at Justin and gave a small smile.

"I'll see you later Sunshine."

**OK, so to those that probably have a good pile of tissues beside you please don't kill me! To those that don't think I envy your strength and also beg you to not kill me! I cried myself typing this! I hope you guys listened to me and listened to the song before reading this. If not do so now so you can feel the full affect of this chapter. It'd be easier to just go ahead and watch the whole episode even if you don't like the show Hannah Montana 'cause it's usually one of the first videos on the screen once you type it in. And to those of you who I know will ask this NO THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I plan on adding like one or two more and possibly an epilogue:) hope you guys liked this chapter and again please don't kill me for killing him! I rather like living plus if you do you won't know the ending of the story lol:p see you next week!**


End file.
